Squeegee arrangements adapted for use in silk-screen printers are known in various different forms.
Of particular interest to the present invention is the manner in which the actual squeegee blade of the known squeegee arrangements is mounted onto a squeegee holder.
Examples of such mountings or attachments are described and illustrated in prior publications CH-A- 297 376 and FR-A- 1 178 062.
CH-A-376083 teaches a method in which the upper edge of the rubber squeegee blade is embraced by a U-shaped structure having outwardly directed V-shaped supports intended co-action with one of several available grooves or channels, such as to enable the extent to which the squeegee projects beyond the holder to be selected in dependence of the groove used.
A separate device urges two holder parts towards one another, such as to grip the squeegee rubber in the holder parts.